vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Omegamon
Summary A Holy Knight Digimon and a member of the Royal Knights, is the product of the merging of Virus Hunters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, due to the powerful desires of everyone to do good. It is a Digimon that has combined the skills of both bodies, so it's a multipurpose warrior able to demonstrate the full capacity no matter what situation it finds itself in. It is equipped with a sword and shield in his left hand which is shaped WarGreymon, and a cannon and missiles in his right hand is shaped MetalGarurumon. The layer bearing equipped on his back when dodging enemy attacks unfolds. Its special technique is to freeze its opponent with frigid blasts reaching absolute zero, from its cannon arm, the Garuru Cannon. Its left arm is equipped with the invincible Grey Sword. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 5-B | Higher. At least 3-A with All Delete. Name: Omnimon/Omegamon Origin: Digimon Adventure: Our War Game Gender: Male Age: Varies between media - Said to be 10,000+ years old in Digimon Chronicle/Digimon D-Cyber Classification: Ultimate/Mega Level Digimon, Exalted Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Jogress/DNA Digimon, Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight/Levitation, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, can shoot out frigid rounds at a temperature of absolute zero from the Garuru Cannon, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Traverses Universes/Dimensions (can open voids to the Real World from the Digital World in Savers/Data Squad), can create holes in dimensions with his blasts, can survive in space, the cape on his back appears automatically and can block attacks (the cape is durable enough to take absolute zero attacks as well as a fully charged Terra Force from WarGreymon X without a scratch), can delete his opponents if they get hit by his sword, can warp others to other dimensions | Wields the "Omega Gain-Force", providing almost perfect combat precognition and endless stamina, can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it - can delete/reset individual beings as well, etc, Durability Negation Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Dispatched Gallantmon with a single hit, overall superior to WarGreymon or WarGreymon X) | Universe level with All Delete, possibly higher (Destroyed Yggdrasil, The data of the Digital World also contains time, so destroying and restoring it would be destroying an entire space-time continuum), All Delete ignores conventional durability Speed: FTL (On par with Dynasmon and Crusadermon who can keep pace with MagnaGarurumon) | At least FTL (far superior to base) Lifting Strength: At least Class P+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Class XJ+, likely much higher (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights) Durability: At least Planet level (Easily parried all of Gallantmon's attacks) | Much higher, possibly Universe level (Largely unaffected by the reset of the Digital World) Stamina: Limitless (Omega InForce keeps him at maximum fighting capacity indefinitely) Range: Dozens of meters in melee with due to sheer size and the Grey Sword, at least tens of kilometers with projectiles. | Potentially Universal with All Delete (reset the Digital World, though it's uncertain whether this came as a result of the attack or from Yggdrasil's destruction) Standard Equipment: Grey Sword (Transcendent Sword): A powerful sword marked with ancient Runes. It is strong enough to deflect hundreds of Catastrophe Cannon blasts from the Ultimate/Mega Digimon Diaboromon (Also an Attack), Garuru Cannon (Supreme Cannon): A powerful Cannon that can shoot energy blasts powerful enough to destroy entire mountains and Armies of lesser Ultimate/Mega Digimon. It can also be used to fire an absolute zero blast of icy energy much like MetalGarurumon (Also an Attack) | X Antibody Intelligence: Above average human due to his status as Royal Knights' Field Commander. An expert swordsman and marksman who holds seniority over many of the Royal Knights and a capable tactician. However, he is absolutely loyal to Yggdrasil and will follow his orders to the letter unless he is given solid evidence to do so otherwise. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon): Blasts the opponent with projectiles that approach absolute zero from the cannon attached to its right arm. It also used incendiary blasts in the movie to kill well over a million Diaboromon (a Mega-level Digimon powerful enough to easily defeat both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, albeit weakened by creating so many clones) in four shots. * Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword): Slashes with the invincible Grey Sword with incredible force. A single swipe is powerful enough to reflect an omnidirectional attack from Diaboromon, a Mega level Digimon who dominated both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. * Double Shot / Double Breath: Fires waves of fire and ice (the ice is most likely absolute zero if scaled from its Jogress component, MetalGarurumon). * Blaster Blade: Launches forward and impales the enemy with his sword. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around himself which causes a large explosion. * Dash Grey Sword: Runs and performs his Grey Sword attack. * Omega Sword: A more powerful version of Grey Sword. * Omega Blast: A more powerful version of Garuru Cannon. * Omega Howling: A series of rapid fire Omega Blasts. * Omega Inforce: It's Omnimon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability is enhanced upon receiving the X-Antibody, allowing him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omnimon X a theoretically insurmountable opponent. As Omnimon X * All Delete: Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit, allowing Omnimon X to destroy Yggdrasil and reset the Digital World in its entirety. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability. Note: Digimon Directory Key: Omnimon | Omnimon X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Tier 5 Category:Marksmen Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Knights Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters